


Monsters Tamed

by janisan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin!Dongyoung, Character Death, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Royal!Taeyong, dotae, light humor, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janisan/pseuds/janisan
Summary: "Why would you hire criminals and killers like us? We are considered monsters in this town, we technically should be sentenced in death penalty by now.""Because I know for a fact that it takes a monster to destroy a monster.""I'll take that as a compliment."





	1. Chapter 1

 

Even before Dongyoung can open the door to the assassin’s guild, he can already hear Yuta scolding Sicheng.

 

“So I went out to finish our mission. What’s the big deal? You were injured so I went by myself, you should be grateful not angry.” Sicheng shouted back.

 

“That’s the point darling, it is  _our mission_  but you went  _alone_. What if you have been killed you stupid moron.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just think that you should be resting because I don’t want you to get hurt more.”   

 

“Good evening, love birds, I’m back. Nice of you to welcome me, you didn’t have to.” Dongyoung interrupted as he shrugged of his coat and walked straight to kitchen to get a glass of water then proceeded to sit on the council table.

 

“Dongyoung, you're back. It’s 2 in the morning already, what took you so long? Have you killed the mistress already?” Yuta asked, already forgetting his argument with his lover. He sat directly from Dongyoung followed by Sicheng who sat beside Yuta. “Yeah, can’t believe our leader is this incompetent.” Sicheng joked. Dongyoung huffed, clearly offended, “Yeah right. It’s much easier to dispose a body after midnight. That’s a known fact among assassins.”

 

“Excuses, excuses.”  

 

But the truth is, Dongyoung  _didn’t_  kill anybody that day (And if he did kill someone, he wouldn’t take this much time. He isn’t the master of a group of top assassins for no reason) He let his victim go. Doyoung believed that the lady didn’t deserve death. A duke hired him to assassinate his wife because he believes that she is having an affair. Dongyoung accepted the mission, but before killing the wife, he first followed and spied her for a week, and he believed that the wife is loyal and therefore innocent. He’ll just talk to the duke in the morning to cancel the deal. But tonight he’ll sleep first.

 

“By the way, have you heard about King Taeil and his lover are now engaged? It was just as if yesterday the whole town was in a buzz when the King announced his relationship with a mere commoner, I think his name is Youngho the palace’s baker, right? And now, they are getting married. What fairy tale is this, I want a King as a husband too.” Sicheng said, starting a new conversation.

 

“Well too bad, your husband-to-be is an assassin. Sorry to disappoint darling, can’t find a kingdom to rule so I settled on killing people.”

 

“Yeah, I heard. I already got a lot of offers to take down the King, his lover, or both. Didn’t accept any.” Dongyoung said, answering Sicheng’s question.

 

“Yeah, because you have a soft spot for the royal family. We know.” Yuta rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay, listen here kids. I fully support and admire the current King of this kingdom. Because not like his father who was corrupt and a pain in the ass --” In the middle of Dongyoung’s rant about his love for the royal family, a knock on the guild’s front door interrupted him.  

 

“I’ll get it.” Sicheng and Yuta said at the same time, both reacting quickly like the professional assassins that they are. “Two men. Can’t recognize their faces they are wearing a hood.” Sicheng reported after taking a look at the peep hole of the guild’s door.

 

Usually, people who comes at their head quarters between 1 to 3 in the morning are potential clients who are looking for assassins to do their dirty work for them. So someone knocking at their door in 3 am is nothing unusual for them. In fact they felt the thrill and excitement because it just means more work and money for the assassins.

 

“Welcome them boys, but stay on your guard.” Dongyoung instructed, straightening and putting on a serious mask because it’s time for business.  _ _I guess sleep could wait a few more minutes__. 

 

As soon as Yuta opened the door, the shorter one among the two hooded figures immediately asked, “Is this the head quarters of the Assassins 127?” A simple question yet the way the man said it had a touch of elegance and grace that only the royal bloods and higher class could muster. The couple looked at each other, talking with their eyes.  _ _There is a big chance that these potential clients would offer big dough.__ Sicheng gulped, already thirsting for the money they can get for this next kill.

 

“You’ve reached Assassins 127, how may we help you?”

 

The taller of the two dropped the two bags in front of the couples’ feet. Judging by the sound of coins, they assumed the bags contain money. _A_ _ _lot of money. “__ That’s just the first pay, try not to drool on it. We have an offer to for your top killers that you can’t say no to.”

 

“Well if that’s the case, why don’t you step inside gentlemen? Don’t worry we don’t bite. Well, we don’t bite  _ _our clients.”__

__

__“__ Take a seat, make yourself comfortable. We apologize for the guild’s poor ventilation, you can take off your hoods if you want to, your choice. We don’t leak our clients’ classified information, if that’s what you are worried about.” Dongyoung finally speaks, standing up and approaching to two men.

 

They looked at each other first. The shorter one nodded. They slowly took off their hoods, still with that grace. Once their faces were revealed, the guild became quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the gasps from the mischievous couple. Dongyoung, too, was surprised but he was quick to conceal any emotions.

 

In front of the town’s considered deadliest criminals, were King Taeil and his brother Prince Taeyong.

 

________

 

“Your Majesty.” The three killers bowed their heads. They may be criminals, but maybe of they showed respect, then the King might show mercy and would not punish them of death penalty. Maybe. “We swear we are not responsible for the assassination attack two days ago. We can assure you it was another guild of assassins.” Sicheng said, while still bowing their heads.

 

“Rise, gentlemen. I’m well aware of that fact, do not worry, I’m not here for your heads. I don’t need this kind of formalities especially if we are inside an assassin’s guild don’t you think? We are here to make an offer, just like what my brother here mentioned earlier.” the King chuckled in amusement. “We came here to hire you for a job.” his brother added, with a more serious tone.

 

“Who’s the leader?” the Prince asked. Dongyoung took a step forward. “I am.”

 

“I need all your guild’s top assassins. Bring all the best killers you have. We need all of them for this mission.”

 

“We’ll go wake the others up.” Yuta said, “Darling, come with me.”

 

While the two went upstairs to get the others, Dongyoung didn’t speak but silently observed the brothers. King Taeil has always been his favorite royal blood. There’s something about him that he truly admires. The young king was not like the past kings of this kingdom. He’s a compassionate, kind and merciful leader. The whole kingdom loves the current king even the criminals like Dongyoung respects King Taeil. The town loved him even more after he announced his relationship with Youngho. The man was just the palace’s royal baker, not a princess from other kingdom but the young king wasn’t afraid to be out. The master assassin tried no to smile and fanboy in front of the King, he’s still has an image to maintain.

 

He shifted his gaze to the brother. The second son, Prince Taeyong. Not like the King who is sporting a smile and amused look, the Prince maintained a blank expression. His gaze and stance alone has an aura of a prince and a soldier. The complete opposite of the King has a friendly and light aura. Dongyoung realized that the Prince was also observing him.  _ _What’s on his mind? Why would they hire us?__   

 

“It’s freaking three in morning.” Donghyuck, the youngest assassin of the guild, grumbled while walking down the stairs. Still rubbing off the sleep from his eyes.

 

“This better be important enough to wake us up in this holy hour. This boy needs his beauty sleep” Jungwoo, the last and final member of the group, added while also taking a seat beside Donghyuck.

 

“Wait, hold up. Am I still dreaming? What’s the gay icon, King Taeil, doing here? And who’s this with him? His body guard?” Seeing the royals definitely woke Jungwoo and Donghyuck up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for taking the time to read my work!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. (This chapter might be a bit info dumpy and hella boring, sorry!)

Dongyoung sighed. Every time the whole Assassins 127 is gathered together, chaos would definitely happen sooner or later.

 

“Boys, settle down. Jungwoo that’s his brother not bodyguard, Prince Taeyong. Donghyuck close your mouth and wipe the drool off your mouth. Sicheng, stop lusting over the sacks of money. It’s not ours yet unless we accept and complete the mission. And Yuta, stop, just stop.”

 

King Taeil laughed lightly still amused by the scene in front of him. __So these are the deadliest and most-feared assassins in my kingdom? Fascinating.__  

 

Meanwhile, the prince beside him just rolled his eyes. __It’s never too late to not let these criminals work for you, they are already a disaster and nothing is happening yet.__

__

They are now all seated around the council table. “These boys are your deadliest assassins?” The Prince asked with doubt in his tone.

 

“127 is composed of five assassins, and they are all sitting in front of you. And those said five assassins could kill even the King, no offence your Majesty, with their hands tied behind their backs. I thought you’ve done your research your highness.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is, they don’t look like professional assassins. Two of them looks like literal infants. The other two looks like newly wed couples that can’t get over their honeymoon phase. No wonder you’re the leader, you at least look the part of being a __decent__  assassin.” Prince Taeyong replied.   

 

The master assassin only smirked at the prince’s remark. “Oh Your Highness, you definitely did not do your research. I’m kind of disappointed honestly. What you’ve said is what makes us __feared assassins__ of this town. We might not look like assassins but that’s what makes a great assassin isn’t it? We are deceivers, con- artists, criminals, killers. So if I were you, I’ll be careful on what I’m talking about.”

 

“Brother, the assassin is right. We are not here to insult them. We are here to seek for their help, so try not to get on their bad side.” The King said gently.

 

“I apologize. I’m just worried about this mission. I just want the best people for this. A lot of important lives are at stake.”

 

“What even is the mission anyway?” the youngest assassin asked.

 

“I’m inviting you guys to my wedding.” the King announced.

 

“Wait, what?” All five assassins said at the same time.

 

“Let me elaborate,” the prince interjected, “I am sure you are well aware of the upcoming royal event. With that, a lot of assassination threats and attempts have ,of course, risen even before the wedding -- “

 

“Like I’ve said, we are not the one behind those assassination attacks.” Sicheng said but abruptly shut his mouth when he caught the Prince glaring at him for cutting him off.

 

“-- and with that, the King was worried for the life of his husband-to-be so I suggested, as the second son of the royal family and the general commander --”

 

“Oooh, a prince __and__ a general commander? Damn, where can I get one.” Jungwoo jokingly winked at the prince, but then again, Prince Taeyong just glared at Jungwoo for interrupting him __again__ and for his poor attempt of flirting in the wrong time.

 

“Can you please let me explain your mission without you delinquents interrupting me every sentence. Can I __please__ have that?” Prince Taeyong said almost begging.

 

“I apologize on behalf of my assassins. You may now continue. I can assure you that they won’t cut you off anymore. They are just teasing.” Dongyoung apologized without a hint of sincerity judging by the smirk on his face.

 

“Well, I don’t appreciate being teased. Anyway, continuing what I’ve said, as his brother and general commander, I suggested to hire additional people to protect the royal couple on their union.” Prince Taeyong then looked at his brother, expecting to continue the explanation.

 

“After some investigation and research, we’ve discovered that the most notorious band of assassins, which is you guys, haven’t attempted an assassination against any of the royal family. We’ve also discovered that you only take down victims that are morally corrupt and have committed grave sins. After I’ve done my personal research of you guys, I admitted that I was impressed with your records. I have to respect your skills and even your blurry morale. So after hearing my brother’s proposal, I suggested to hire you guys. I confess that my brother didn’t agree at first, but I was the King and I won.” the King finished with a smile.

 

“I may look like I’m not taking this seriously, but I do. We are talking about the life of my husband-to-be. So I’m willing to take risks like this just for him to survive. I’m willing to negotiate with criminals for his safety. I also suggested that you should not just protect Youngho, but also protect my brothers, the young princes.”  

 

“Why even hire outsiders? You have battalion of knights and palace guards already at your disposal.”

 

“Because I have a theory that there is someone in the palace working alongside those assassins that are feeding them inside information. So to be sure, it’s safer to hire outsiders. It is also part of your mission to identify the moles and dispose them immediately. Investigate all the people inside the palace, from the servants until the royal advisers.”

 

“Let me make this clear. If ever we accept this ridiculous proposal. Our mission would be one, to protect the royal couple and the young princes on the wedding day. Two, to find out who are those that are feeding the assassins the inside information and kill them immediately. Three, kill all the assassins, and whoever hired them, that tries to harm the royal family and royal couple. Do I understand it correctly?” Jungwoo asked.

 

“Yes, that is right.”

 

“So how much will you pay us?” this time Sicheng is the one to ask the question.

 

“I was getting there. Firstly, the two sacks of money earlier are already yours. And if you completed the mission the amount of money on the two sacks would be quadrupled. Each assassin would receive a total of eight of those.”

 

“Hmmm, I’m still not convinced about this. Only eight?”

 

“And in case the money isn’t tempting enough, we are also offering you a position in the palace. After you have succeeded, you can now say goodbye to your life as an assassin and work in the palace as Royal Guards. We will provide you shelter much cozier than this guild, we will give you your complete meal three times a day as long as you work for the royal family. It’s the least we can do as thank you for protecting the King and his family.”

 

And for the first time in their lives, the assassins didn’t know what to say. The whole place was dominated by silence.

__

__A redemption for us?_ _

__They get to live a life not as a criminal?_ _

__There is still hope for them to start over?_ _

These are the thoughts that ran on the assassins’ minds. They were so used at the lifestyle of being the town’s crooks. Always in hiding or on the run from the authorities, committing crimes just to survive. They were so used to being feared by townspeople. The assassins never considered an opportunity like this would come running to them.

 

But they know this isn’t going to be an easy task. They were programmed to kill not protect. They do not know how to protect the people outside the guild. The only people they protect are themselves and each other from the judging eyes who doesn’t approve of their occupation, from the society that mistreated and discriminated them, and from the people who tried to take advantage of them.

 

They are just boys who are lost, broken, misunderstood and misdirected. They are just kids who were not taught of what’s right and wrong because they have no one but each other.

 

And in reality, these assassins are sick of their lifestyle. Even though they don’t admit it loudly, they still cry and pray for the lives they have taken by their bare hands. They’ve always wanted to change but always find themselves being tempted by the money that a killing quest could offer, they needed to survive in this harsh and cruel world after all.

 

They have realized that this opportunity is what they’ve been waiting for and it was too good to be true.

  

“So, any questions?” Prince Taeyong asked.

“What happens if you don’t accept?”

“All I can say is, this town would never hear of Assassin 127 again because they’ll be gone.”

“I also have one, your Highness. Why would you hire criminals and killers like us? We are considered monsters in this town, we technically should be sentenced in death penalty by now."

 

"Because I know for a fact that it takes a monster to destroy a monster."

 

The assassins tried their best not to grimace at the insult. They were used to being called monsters that they started to believe it themselves.

 

"I'll take that as a compliment."

 

“So, what do you say? We are very much willing to give you time to talk among yourselves and discuss our proposition.”

 

The assassins doesn’t need to discuss about the offer. They know for sure that they’ve been thinking the same thing. This is the redemption they need and seek. They wouldn’t let this opportunity to change to escape on their grasp.

 

“We’re in.”


End file.
